Love for bones
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: What happens when the gang get back together again because booth is hurt, and booth is getting married. how will bones cope and how will the wedding go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm in love with the show bones so i decided to write this story i hope you like it.**

**btw it's my own version of season six, seven, eight and nine and ten, so forth. :)**

**...**

Brennan's pov

i try to drive my jeep, but it won't start. i curse under my breath.

suddenly my phone rings

"brennan" i say into it

"hey it's me cam" cam says crying

"cam what is it" i ask concerned

"it's booth, he got shot saving a little boy, he's being flown back now i thought i should let you know" she sobs. i try to stay rational but can't, my mind isn't with me, i can't believe it but I'm listening to my heart, and right now its telling me to go home.

i take off in a sprint hoping to get to my helicopter.

"wait Dr brennan where are you going" daisy yells after me

"home" i shout back and continue sprinting.

i eventually make it to the helicopter and see the pilot standing there

"can you take me home, now" i ask breathlessly.

"of course ma'am" he says. i sit down and buckle myself in, the pilot starts flying, i need to get to booth asap.

Booths pov

i wake up and look around me, it's so bright.

"where am i" i groan

"in hospital" someone says. they sound familiar, i feel arms around my neck

"thank god your okay" the person says, i look up and see bones, her eyes are bloodshot red from crying

"i thought you didn't believe in God" i mock smirking

"well i don't but it seemed like something you would say in position so i said it" she says "it was the logical thing to do"

"of course it was bones, of course it was" i smile at her and she smiles back.

i hear the door open and close and another set of arms around me, i turn and feel a sweet kiss on my lips.

"hey Rosie" i smile

"hey booth" she smiles back

"oh bones this is my fiancée Rosetta, Rosetta this is my partner Temperance brennan" i introduce

"I've heard do much about you" she smiles, but bones just glares

"whats wrong bones" i ask, she leaves "bones" i yell after her

"was it something i said" rosie asks guiltfully

"no, no that's just bones" i sigh

"im going to go apologise" rosie says running after her...

**please don't hate Rosie, she's actually a sweetie-pie. **

**something you should no about her, her name is Rosetta Maree and she is related to one of the characters on bones, i'm not saying which though :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, i thought i'd update again :)**

Rose's pov

_i wonder if i could find my brother and cousin_ i think to myself, i miss them a lot. I'm pretty sure they live here.

my mind wanders to when i first met booth,

flashback...

**_it's dark, and freezing cold. i sit in silence wishing i could be free, to be with my brother again. coming to Iraq was a mistake, i was traveling to go see my cousin when my plane was shot by war planes and we fell, i was the only survivor, it was terrible, they took me hostage and now here i am._**

**_i don't know how long it's been, months maybe years i don't know._**

**_they used to torture me for information but i didn't have any so they gave up, now they just leave me here to die slowly and painfully, it would be harder to live if i wasn't so optimistic to die, but because i see the good in everything and everyone i'm surviving which i'm grateful for._**

**_i hear gunshots firing through the air. and a man comes running in, he see all the dead people that died from torture, all the rotting corpses around me that he thinks i'm one too_**

**_"boo" i yell he jumps and then sees me, i smile and he stares at me oddly_**

**_"i'd like to get acquainted but i'm all tied up at the moment, get it, cause im tied up in chain" i laugh and he smiles shaking his head_**

**_"you think i'm looney don't ya" i ask. he walks over and smashes the chains_**

**_"hey that was the closest thing i had to jewellery" i yell he again just smiles before flinging me over his shoulder as well as a little boy that i had been looking after_**

**_"lets go physco" he says..._**

end of flashback...

i smile at the memory and chuckle to myself. i hear my phone beep and so i check it there's is a 87% match on my brother, i scribble down the location before running down a flight of stairs to my car.

I drive to the destination it's a massive building, huge actually. I look at the sign to make sure this is the right place.

its a big white bricked building with a fence around it.

The sign read Psychiatric Institution...


	3. Chapter 3

I get an access card made for me so that i can come and go all the time.

i sit and wait for them to bring in my brother.

"zack" i yell jumping on top of him and giving him a hug

"um who are you" he asks

"it's me rosie" i answer

"no that's not possible, your dead" he yells

"no i'm alive, i was kidnapped and tortured that all" i say "take a seat and calm down"

"no no no your dead your dead" he yells and backs away from me.

"zack, zack" i try to calm him down. but some men come and inject something into him before taking him away.

i sigh and walk to my car, where i sit and let the tears slip, a flashback comes to me

Flashback...

**_Its my first day of being free, i go into the bathroom and see a mirror, i look and freak out before running to booth._**

**_"what year is it" i ask frantically_**

**_"2011 why" he answers. i freak out _**

**_"its been so long" i yelp in happiness "and im still alive_**

**_"how old were you when you were take hostage" he asks_**

**_"it's been 11 years and i was 11 so i'm now 22" i say_**

**_"im 22" i yell "damn my brother was going to take me to paris when i was 20" _**

**_"woah 11 years" he says_**

**_"yeah it wasn't as long as i originally thought" i sigh..._**

**_end of flashback_**

i text booth

'hey booth'

'HEY'

'where are you right now'

'THE JEFFERSONIAN WHY'

'i need to speak to you'

'WHATS WRONG'

'i'll tell you when i get there'

'OKAY'

i drive to the jeffersonian and see booth

"whats wrong why are you crying you never cry" he asks

"i went to visit my brother, but he yelled at me and ran off, he thinks im a ghost' i mumble

"whos your brother you never told me you had a brother' he asks

"my brother is zack" i answer

"where does he live" bones asks

"the loony bin" i answer

"whats his last name" someone else asks

"same as mine addy" i answer "why"

"we used to work with him" the man answers "im hodjins his best friend" the man says

"im cam" a woman says

"and im angela" a pretty young woman says

"well im Rosetta-Maree Joaana Addy" i introduce

"that's a long name" angela remarks

"Mum named me shes much more fancy then dad" i say

"you don't look like him" cam says

"she has the same bone structer" brennan says

"remember brennan im the flesh person i don't see the bones" cam says

"its okay my flesh doesn't look like my brothers or sisters" i say

"what" hodjins yells

"its true they have brown hair and brown eyes, i have blonde hair and green eyes, not that similar"

"no i was saying hat because he never mentioned that he had one let alone two sisters" hodgins says

"well daisy ran away for some reason, and i was kidnapped so he mustn't of wanted to remember that" i say "he always spoke scientific unless i was around then he acted normal, well as normal as possible"

some of them laugh

"he wanted to be either an anthropologist or a spy, he could sneak up on anyone" i say "one time when i was nine i was kidnapped by the gravedigger and he followed shim, went home got a shovel and dug me back up"

"woah you were kidnapped by the gravedigger" brennan says

"yeah why" i answer and ask

"so were hodgins and i" brennan says.

"im sorry" zack says from behind me...


End file.
